


Related to Water

by Desdebrona



Series: The Gays and Their Children [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Why is this the first thing I put on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdebrona/pseuds/Desdebrona
Summary: As everyone's lives pan out, Sun and Neptune have a get-together with team RWBY.  There's just one big- or one little- difference...





	Related to Water

“POW!”

The little boy thrust his fist outwards and tried to emulate the noise of an explosion with his mouth. His intended target dramatically gripped his chest as he over exaggerated falling wounded onto the grassy lawn under him. The boy ran over and pounced on the blue haired mans stomach, eliciting a grunt from him. The boy’s golden tail wiggled around in the air as he bounced up and down on top of the man.

“I got you daddy I got you”! he giggled. 

The blue haired man laughed along with him until a pair of strong arms grabbed the boy from behind and lifted him up high. The boy squirmed around in the woman’s arms but her grip was too strong for him.

“Yeah Auntie Yang for the win!” the woman said as she carried the boy back to the tiled lanai on the end of the house. Yang set him down and the boy scrambled over to another dark haired woman sitting in a lounge chair, climbing up her and perching himself on her shoulders. The blue haired man was brushing the dirt off himself as he approached the trio.

“Neptune are you sure Argo isn’t a bird faunus?” She said with a laugh. 

Neptune smiled and held his arms out to the two, and Argo leapt off of the dark haired woman’s shoulder and into his grip. 

“Daddy auntie Blake says I can be a bird. Can I really be a bird?” Argo asked, looking hopefully up at Neptune. 

“No I don’t think so”. Neptune said with a chuckle. “Why would you want to be?”

“So I can fly!” Argo exclaimed, launching himself off of his father and striking a heroic pose on the lanai. Blake was about to say something when they were interrupted by a shriek from inside the house. 

“Ruby you dolt you can’t leave food in the oven like that!”

Blake, Yang, Neptune and Argo made their way inside where Ruby and a white haired woman were frantically fanning a smoking tray. 

“What happened in here?” Blake asked as she fanned some of the smoke out of her face. 

“Ruby decided to leave an entire tray of cookies in the oven well after they were done!”

“Weiss you said they were warming!” Ruby exclaimed

“No I said the batter was done forming!” Weiss shrieked back.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Ruby spoke again.

“I’m illiterate?”

Weiss just sighed and made her way over to the sink to begin washing the burnt cookie off of the tray. Ruby walked over and joined the others, who had made their way to the kitchen table.

“So what have you all been up to?” Neptune asked. Neptune watched Argo clamber up into his lap and make that his seat at the table. 

“I’ve got a story!” Yang shouted, slamming her hands down on the table. 

“Please keep it PG” Neptune said, momentarily covering his sons ears for emphasis. 

“Ugh Neptune you’re no fun” she said, sitting back down and sulking.

“I’ve got a story” Blake said quietly. 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Yang shouted, pointing a finger at her. Blake only smiled as she began to tell her tale.

“Last week Yang and I got hired for a job by some villagers to kill the Ursai around their village. We got there and they gave us a place to stay and the location of the Ursa and all that, and the two of us went to get something to eat before going out. We got to this restaurant and Yang ordered some weird drink- even though I told her not to because we had to go fight Grimm in a little bit.” Blake shot a playful glance at Yang whose face turned bright red. 

“Anyway, Yang got pretty drunk and somehow managed to leave her entire arm in the restaurant.” Blake continued

“The two of us split up to go after the Ursa and after I had killed a couple, I found Yang trying to one-arm fight the leader of the pack”. Ruby and Neptune both snickered at this while Weiss cracked a smile.

“After watching her punch apart a tree, a boulder, and the Ursa’s leg, I decided to go and help her.” Blake began giggling and Yang started to laugh along with her. Neptune urged Blake to continue her story.

“Ok ok so at this point Yang and the Ursa are just staring each other down and right as I approach Yang puts her entire hand on my face and goes “No Blake stop...you’re ruining my mewment” 

The entire table was silent for a second-and then Ruby just lost it. The others followed suit, laughing heartily at Blake’s story. 

“Wait, wait” Neptune said between laughs. “What did the restaurant do with her arm?” 

“They threw it out!” Yang shouted. Blake and I had to go digging around in the back dumpster for it when we got back!” 

“No YOU looked through the dumpster, I held your legs so you didn’t fall in” Blake corrected.

The group laughed more at this, both at the restaurants incompetence and the image of Yang half hanging out of a dumpster while rooting around for her own arm. They were only interrupted by the doors opening and a voice calling from the hallway.

“I’m back!”

Into the kitchen came a man with bags of groceries on his arms and a few hanging off the tail coming out from behind him.

“Hey Sun!” Ruby said with a smile. Neptune moved the little boy from his lap to the floor and he and Weiss helped Sun unload food from the bags. Weiss and Neptune got to cooking the rest of the food as Sun picked up Argo and sat down at the table to talk with Yang, Ruby, and Blake. 

“Hey I missed you today little man” he said, ruffling Argo’s hair. Sun had been out all day getting food for their party.

“Papa do you think I would make a good bird”? Argo asked, a very serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong with your tail? Sun said with a smirk, wrapping his hand around Argo’s tail. “Don’t want to be like Papa anymore?” Sun faked sadness and looked away like he was holding back tears.

“Noooo I do Papa” Argo giggled, giving Sun a big hug.

When everything was near done being set up Sun started setting the table and, after a little convincing from Neptune, Argo ran upstairs to change out of his dirty “battle clothes clothes”, as he called them. He returned wearing a tank top and short jeans like Sun. The boy went and sat in his place at the table, lounging back and swishing his tail around behind him.

“He really is Sun’s kid” Weiss commented as she passed by Neptune with a tray of food. Neptune smiled at her.

“You have no idea”

And she really didn’t. Having Argo was just like having a mini-Sun in the house- not that Neptune minded. Argo had inherited Sun’s golden blonde hair and was also a monkey faunus, with a cute little tail sporting out behind him. 

Argo’s likeness to his father didn’t stop there though. Not only did he look a lot like Sun, but he also acted like him. Sun was a very rambunctious person, always joking around and generally doing things that he shouldn’t be. Of course it sounded annoying but that’s exactly why Neptune fell in love with him, he was fun. He was always pushing Neptune to do things he wouldn’t usually do and their whole life, ever since they first met, had been one giant adventure.

Argo liked to emulate his fathers carefree behavior. Whenever he sees something that might be even remotely interesting, he’s all over it- even though sometimes these things can be kind of dangerous. Neptune sometimes jokes that they should have named him “Bandage” because he’s always covered in them. Argo also took after Sun’s love of bananas, hence why there were never any in the house, and his fondness for climbing trees. Argo loved using his tail to climb from branch to branch, swinging along like he’d seen Sun do many times before. 

He wasn’t all like Sun though. Even though he liked to dress like Sun, he had picked up Neptune’s knack for stylish clothes. He loved to mix and match his outfits with Neptune everyday and find what looked best when going out with his parents. He also had a love for reading— when he wasn’t playing outside that is. Most nights he’d curl up with his parents on the couch and read a story with them.

Neptune’s reminiscing was cut off by Weiss calling him over to the table to eat. Neptune took his seat next to Sun, the faunus’ tail curling around his waist as he sat down. Neptune smiled at Sun and moved his chair a little closer. 

The group ate quietly, too busy shoving food in their mouths to really speak, when Ruby piped up:

“So how’s parent life?” 

Sun started grinning and Neptune stole a glance at Argo, who was still engrossed in his food.

“Not gonna lie, it’s really exhausting’ Sun said. “But I think it’s fun, ‘specially when your kid looks just like you” he snickered.

“He looks like me too!” Neptune protested.

“Mhm yeah tell that to the monkey tail” Sun said, playfully poking Neptune in the ribs. 

“Speaking of tails” Weiss said as she gestured to Argo, who was now trying to wield his fork with his tail.

“Argo what did we say about using your tail to eat?” Neptune reminded him. Argo took his fork back in his hand and blushed slightly. 

“Hey so how did you guys come up with the name Argo?” Yang asked. 

Sun started giggling as Neptune told the story.

“Well we didn’t really have any ideas for names at first,” Neptune started, glancing over at Sun. “Except for the fact that Sun told me the name needed to start with an A because, and I quote, “I want my kid to be at the start of the alphabet so he’ll be better than everyone else”. Sun nodded triumphantly at this.

“Wait but isn’t the last name the important one?” Yang asked.

“That’s what I TOLD HIM” Neptune said, jokingly slamming his hands on the table.

“Yeah but you know I don’t listen” Sun quipped, momentarily unwinding his tail from Neptune’s waist to playfully flick the blue haired man with it.

The group finished eating and Neptune cleared the table while Weiss retrieved a tray of cookies from the fridge. Argo sat up in his chair when he saw them, not taking his eyes off the treats. Weiss brought the tray around to him and Argo grabbed three cookies off of it, one of which Sun plucked away with his tail.

“You know the rules Mister, only two cookies” Sun told him.

“Can I pleassseeeeee have another?” Argo whined, giving Sun his best innocent face. 

Sun mischievously glanced over at Neptune and when he was sure the other man was still distracted with dishes, Sun quickly cracked the cookie in half and gave it to Argo. The boy eagerly gobbled down the treat. He giggled and Sun lightly ruffled his hair.

Neptune returned to his seat by Sun and snatched the other half of the cookie away from the faunus.

“Hey!” Sun exclaimed.

“You snooze you lose hun” Neptune said with a smirk. He was about to pop the cookie into his mouth when Sun grabbed his wrist.

“I will actually fight you for this”

Neptune grinned at him

“Oh will you now?”

Sun grinned right back 

“Try me asshole”

Just as he uttered the words, a resounding shriek erupted from the rest of the table. 

“SUN!”

“THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT” 

“DUDE!”

“PAPA!”

Sun puffed out his chest and shook his head.

“I’m not sorry, this is just who I am” he said, relaxing into his chair.

Neptune dramatically brought his hand to his forehead.

“Sun you just said asshole in front of our seven year old-“ 

“DADDY!”

Neptune’s face turned red as he realized what he had done. Sun flashed a smirk at him.

“Well you said it too so I guess it’s not my fault” Sun quipped. The monkey faunus then turned his attention to team RWBY.

“Speaking of seven year olds, how’s your baby Weiss?”

Weiss rolled her eyes and the rest of her team snickered at her. She shot a deadly glare at Sun.

“I TOLD you to stop calling the Schnee Dust Company my baby” she snapped.

The room went completely silent. Ruby shot a nervous glance at Weiss, while Sun, Neptune, Blake, and Yang all shared a nervous look. A smile began to form on Weiss’s lips as she watched her compatriots nervously shuffle in their seats.

“The company is my adult daughter” she joked

Everyone at the table was unsure of how to respond to this, until Yang’s infectious laugh rippled through them all. 

The party went on for a while longer with the group sharing stories about their lives and recent Huntsman missions they had received. From his chair, Argo animatedly told the group about things he had recently done at school. 

“I made a new friend yesterday too!’ the boy said excitedly. “Her name is Vira and she says I’m funny and she doesn’t mind my tail!” He then went on to talk about how his teacher read a story about Huntsmen and he got to tell the whole class that his dads were Huntsmen too.

The rest of the group listened to Argo’s story quietly, sometimes giggling at how adorable the boy was when he got fired up. Neptune seemed a little more wary though, smiling at his sons enthusiasm, but overall looking very uncomfortable with something. Sun noticed his loves behavior and slipped his hand into Neptune’s. The rest of the group was getting very into Argos little performance and Neptune didn’t even notice when Weiss got up from the table. Something tapped Neptune from behind and he turned to see the white-haired huntress motioning him into another room. As he started to walk away, he felt Suns tail gently wrap around his waist.

“You alright?” the faunus asked, concern ripe in his eyes. Neptune nodded and Sun unwound his tail from the other mans waist, turning his attention back to his son. Entering the other room, Neptune saw Weiss standing there with her hands on her hips, surveying him from every angle. 

“Are you doing okay?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. Neptune shifted his feet but didn’t make eye contact with the huntress.

“I’m worried about Argo’ he said. ’Something he said in his story really bothered me”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, compelling him to finish his point. 

“When he was talking about his new friend he said that she ‘didn’t mind his tail’. I’m just wondering if he said that because other people said something to him about his tail” Neptune started. “I’ve seen people shout some pretty nasty things at Sun for being a faunus and I just—I don’t want that for Argo too”.

Weiss’s scrutinizing stare softened and she moved to put a hand on Neptune shoulder.

“Look I’m not a faunus or anything and I don’t really know what to say about all of this, but you really just need to talk to him’ she said. “I know he’s just a kid but I think if you and Sun just sat him down and explained it to him, it might help him deal with whatever going on” 

Neptune was about to respond when Ruby’s high-pitched voice called to Weiss from the kitchen. Weiss and Neptune returned to see Blake, Yang, and Ruby collecting their things on their way to leave. Weiss grabbed her things and followed the rest of her team out, bidding goodbye to Sun and Neptune. Before she could leave, however, Neptune grabbed her wrist.

“Thank you—for what you said back there. It really helped” he said.

Weiss smiled back at him and exited the home with the rest of her team. Once team RWBY had left, Sun and Neptune took Argo upstairs for a bath and after some heavy resistance, finally brought the boy to bed. Sun sat on the edge of Argos bed and ran a hand through his sons hair. 

“Night buddy” Sun said. Argo reached up and hugged his father around the neck.

“Goodnight Papa” 

Neptune came and sat by Sun, receiving the same kind of hug from Argo that the other man had.

“Hey little man can I ask you something?” Neptune questioned. Argo nodded and sat up in bed.

“Do kids at school make fun of your tail?”

Neptune felt Sun tense up a little bit behind him so he shifted his hand to rest on top of Sun’s. Argo opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but shut it and chose to look down at his feet. 

“...yes” the young faunus whispered.

“What kind of things do they say?” Neptune asked gently, pulling his son into his lap. Sun was now fully on the bed at this point and sitting next to the pair.

“Uh—they call me mean names in the hallway and pull on my tail” he said, shifting in Neptune’s lap.

“And Karma takes my snack everyday!” he added.

“Did you tell your teacher about it?” asked Neptune. Once again Argo nodded.

“She talked to him but it didn’t do anything” he grumbled. Neptune glanced back at Sun who had a completely unreadable face.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” the older faunus asked. Argo shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the ground again.

“I don’t know, just scared I guess. The teacher always tells us not to say bad things about people”

Neptune’s heart broke as he heard this and judging from how Sun’s hand once again tensed under his, Sun’s had too.

“Buddy you know you can tell us anything, right?” Sun said. “If kids are being mean to you like that then you need to tell us, okay?”

“But my teacher—“

Neptune shook his head. “When people are bothering you then you’re allowed to talk about them” he explained. “You’re not allowed to be mean back, but you have to say something”. 

Argo nodded, seemingly understanding what his parents were telling him. The little boy rested his head on Neptune’s chest, the nights events wearing him out more than he thought they had. 

“I’m sorry” Argo said softly as Neptune tucked him back under the covers.

“Don’t be sorry, we just want to make sure you’re safe” Neptune said. Argo nodded sleepily and Neptune kissed his son on the forehead. 

“I love you” he said

Sun slid up next to Neptune and kissed Argo on top of his head. 

“Night buddy” he said. Sun and Neptune rose from Argo’s bed and after flicking off the light they headed back to their own room, leaving the child to sleep.

Back in their room, Sun and Neptune were getting ready for bed. Neptune chose a pair of red pajamas while Sun searched for sweatpants to go with his now shirtless form. The staccato movements of the faunus opening and closing his drawers just radiated anger.

“Are you okay?” Neptune asked as he climbed into bed. Sun slammed his dresser drawer shut and sauntered over to meet him. 

“I didn’t think Argo would have to deal with stuff like this— not until he was older anyway, but he’s SEVEN and he’s already getting shit from people” Sun ranted. With an exasperated sigh he flopped down into bed. 

“Aren’t you angry too?”

Neptune snorted. 

“Oh I am BEYOND angry. I’m just trying to keep a level head about all this” he explained. This time it was Sun’s turn to let out a laugh as he draped himself across Neptune’s body.

“I’m definitely ready to break the nose of the next person who pulls on his tail” Sun said as he nestled his face in the crook of Neptune’s neck. 

“Did you just threaten to punch a child?” Neptune laughed. Sun flicked Neptune with his tail.

“You know it” he said. Sun pushed himself up just enough so he could meet Neptune’s lips in a kiss, and then he settled back down into his earlier position. 

“Goodnight Sun” Neptune yawned.

“Goodnight nerd”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I was contemplating whether or not to put this up as my first thing on this page but I figured: why the heck not? It's just kind of funny because this entire thing was based off of a weird piece of Seamonkeys fan art that I found and I don't know why I took it this far. It was fun to write though and I'm sure there will be more Seamonkeys in the future.


End file.
